


How did I even get here?

by Snackdubbbztv



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Butters is quirkless, Cops in this universe still really suck, I'm going for more of a slowburn, Kenny has a quirk but is actually a vigilante, M/M, Title will probably be changed out, UA recruits students instead of taking exams, bnha au, for some reason, main pairings are creek and style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackdubbbztv/pseuds/Snackdubbbztv
Summary: Tweek, someone presumed to be born quirkless, finds himself with a full scholarship to one of the branches of the world's greatest hero academy, UA. It's tough not having a quirk it's even tougher when you barely know how to use it. As he attends his new school, he begins to question his chances of actually surviving in the school, luckily he's able to make some friends to save him from his pain.Kenny has a quirk that gives him hell, but he uses it to help others, in an illegal sense. Ever since Heroism had become a profession, vigilantism had become illegal, although he wanted to be a hero his family didn't have the funds to put him through a hero academy. This won't stop our young vigilante as he takes on crime while hiding from the police.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The BNHA AU no one asked for but still got. Story won't follow the BNHA storyline, just set up in the same universe with the same lore.





	1. Chapter 1

"O-our current world is split into two sections, those with quirks and those that are born quirkless." the young preteen said as he pointed to his diagram up on the whiteboard, it was a small picture of the earth with a small drawing of two people. One of drawings emitting what seemed to be rays while the other did not, the blonde kid moved over to hit the board causing the slide to change, "As of n-now about 80% of the wo-world has a quirk while the other 20% remains quirk-quirkless."

 

As the presentation went on the boy could feel the cold gaze of his classmates watching over him, giving a small wave of anxiety to him. Finally reaching the end of the powerpoint, he quickly returns to his seat towards the back of the classroom, he heard the teacher simply say "Good job Tweek." as he walked by the other students. Another student gets up from his seat and begins to present, his was something about the different divisions of quirks; it wasn't anything too important. Tweek hunched over his desk finding himself lost in his own thoughts, he was about to start high school soon, it wasn't too exciting for him just another four years of rotting away at a desk, the same as his current middle school. The boy finishes soon after as a girl follows in his place, hers was about "Discrimination based on quirks" something Tweek knew a little too familiarly. It wasn't like he was actually quirkless, he just acted like he was. He had an electricity based quirk, something quite rare in the world. Ever since the 4th grade where children were taught about the dangers of quirk trafficking, the blonde had been too terrified to show off his quirk fearing it was something highly sought after. The only people that knew he wasn't quirkless was his parents and the government, which was good in Tweek's eyes.

 

A few more students present before the teacher finally stands up, preparing to give an announcement, "As we all know depending on student location, you'll all be going to different high schools," the students nod, "we also have one student in the class that's been offered a scholarship to the US branch of UA." Shock was in everyone's voice as small side conversations began as they tried to figure out who was the one lucky student. UA was a big deal everywhere, it was the school to create some of the greatest heroes the world had ever known. Most branches of the school had exams a student could take to enter, the US branch was a bit different. Students were offered scholarships based on quirks, those offered scholarships would have to take an exam to fully enter the school. The teachered shushed the children as she looks down at her paper, "It's that lucky student is..." her face drops in confusion, "Tweek?"

 

The entire class falls silent, only looking at the boy who was still looking out the window. After a short while a student finally speaks up, "How the hell did Tweek get a scholarship to UA?"

 

"Yeah don't you have to have a really good quirk to enter, unless..." another adds in, "He actually does have a quirk."

 

The overwhelming pressure from the classroom starts to piece through Tweek as he also looks up in confusion, How did I even get a scholarship? My quirk may be rare but I have no idea how to properly control it. The teacher steps over to his desk giving him a letter from UA, the letter was clearly addressed to him. The middle school teacher leans over and tells Tweek to visit the counselor's office to decide on whether or not he'd take the exams to enter the school.

 

Walking out of the classroom Tweek once again looks down at the letter, it was no joke, Tweek Tweak had been given a scholarship to UA. It was weird, how did the school know about it? It wasn't like very many people knew about Tweek's quirk, the school wasn't funded by the government either or at least to his knowledge it wasn't. Was the school secretly stalking him?  Tweek let out a quick 'gah!' while pulling at his hair, finally making it to Mr. Mackey's room. Tugging at the door handle Tweek let himself into the counselor's room, inside Mr. Mackey was waiting as usual simply writing out his paperwork. He looks up from his writing, immediately recognizing the messy haired boy. "How may I help you Tweek?"

 

"I- GAh! I got a letter from U-UA." Handing over the letter to the man.

 

"Mkay..." He said, looking down at the letter reading it's content. "Tweek do you know how UA works over here?"

 

"D-don't they just hand over a scholarship and if you pass the exam you'll be able to use the scholarship?"

 

"Close Tweek, mkay. The school, you see, hands out scholarships to children with talented quirks, mkay?" Tweek nods at the statement, "If you decide to join the school you take an exam before being allowed join the school, mkay.  As you know the school is very expensive to join, hence why they give out scholarships. But it's very easy to lose the scholarship as many students end up dropping out, mkay. As soon as you drop and lose the scholarship you must pay for the time spent at the school."

 

"That's too much pressure!" Getting stressed once more, pulling at his hair once more, actually able to remove a couple of strands from his scalp.

 

"We know, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, mkay. If you pass it'll look perfect on all college applications, mkay."

 

"I-I'll think about it Mr. Mackey. " Tweek says finally getting up to leave for the afternoon. Preparing for one of the biggest decisions of his life.

 

If Tweek was going to accept this scholarship he'd need to do lots of training with his quirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Sorry that this update was really just a fix for chapter 2, I was just not very proud of it I added a couple of things hopefully fixings some things I wasn't too proud of, but don't fret! Chapter 3 is almost done! It should be about 2-3 days if I work fast enough. Chapter 3 seems to be promising as well, I'm only 1/2 way through writing it and it seems to almost be 3K words, writing this fic has been super fun! So I hope you enjoy these fixes.

The next saturday started off as usual, the sun's light hitting Tweek's eyes waking him up from his sleep. While still groggy the boy began to sit up, looking over at his nightstand, shuffling through the mess of papers he left to always be piled upon each other, he notices that he had dropped some papers while looking for the device. Paying no mind to the dropped letters as the blonde continued to find his phone, finally feeling the small device. Quickly turning it on to check the time, it was around 7:00, not as early as he thought it was but still late enough to get ready for his shift at his parent's coffee shop. Stepping out of his sheets Tweek looks down at the floor seeing the papers he dropped, he picks each one up placing back on the stand one by one. As the boy looked down to pick up the final paper, he noticed that it was the scholarship letter. _Shit! I didn't think about what I was going to do with this._ He takes the letter with him into to the bathroom, as he brushed his teeth Tweek began to think about what he was going to do with it. _Should try and accept it? What will I do when the exam comes up? I haven't used my quirk since 4th grade, there's no way I could use it now, right? But it does look good on colleges and I could become a professional hero right after if I wanted to. What if I drop out though? Then I'll have to pay for all the tuition._

"AgHH!! This is too much pressure!" Tweek never realized he had accidentally said the last part out loud until he heard the familiar voice of his father.

"Tweek? Is there something wrong?" He father asks from outside the door.

"Y-yeah dad, i-its nothing." He lied, taking the letter and shoving it into his pocket as he left the bathroom, coming face to face with his father, "I was just thinking about hi-high school."

"Well there's no need to worry about that son, high school doesn't start for another few months."

"I-I know dad, I was just thinking about what I wa-wanted to do after it."

"If there's anything you need help with Tweek, feel free to ask me or your mother for help."

"I will dad." Tweek begins to walk downstairs, walking past his mother who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee while reading the local paper.

He begins to start his own pot of coffee when he hears his mother begin to talk to him, "Tweek, I got a call from the school yesterday." She says as she begins to put down the newspaper, picking up her cup and taking a sip from it, "They said that you got a scholarship from UA."

"Ye-yeah... I did." Turning around to face his mother, watching her get up from her seat to give her twitchy son a hug.

"Congratulations Tweek, we're so proud of you." His mother was about the same height as Tweek, her hair resembling the color of espresso while being cut at her jawline, she always seemed to have a welcoming aura surrounding her, sometimes making Tweek feel a lot less anxious than he normally was.

"Have you thought about practicing for the exam? You'll have to use your quirk if you want to get in."

"I know... I-I just don't know if I should try and go. What if I drop out? Then we'll have to p-pay the school tuition. I mean I haven't used my quirk for over 4 years!"

"It'll be fine if you really want to go there Tweek. If you start practicing now you'll probably be able to control your quirk much better." Her voice was stern, trying to act like a voice of reason for her nervous son, "We can get you enrolled in some classes to help with your quirk and with some fighting skills before the exams start."

“Okay mom, I-I’ll think about it.”

“No matter what you choose we’ll still be very proud. I have to get going soon so you go ahead and do whatever you want to.”

 

Tweek’s room had always been a mess, it’s been years since someone last came over, after a while Tweek found it pointless to try and clean it up. It was very present in the way room looked, legos from elementary with stacks of papers littered throughout the abandoned room. Sitting at the small desk placed against the wall, everything previously on the desk had been pushed onto the floor replaced with a cup of coffee and and small box filled with legos. Picking up two small blocks and attaching the pieces together, repeating the process until he had what resembled the beginning to a house. Instinctively he reaches over to drink from the cup of coffee, grasping the cup while also noticing that his arm brushed against the letter. _I swear I put that letter in the pile. Why is it here now?_ He takes his sip from the cup, then picking up the letter examining it closely. _I mean… I do really want to go to UA, but how would I even pass the exams? Unless…_ Looking down at his hands, Tweek set down the coffee cup and letter, quickly shutting his eyes, as he does his best to summon any form of electricity.

It takes a bit of conscious effort but surely enough a small spark of electricity emitted from his fingertips. Slowly opening his eyes Tweek looks down at his hands, watching as the electricity flowed from the end of his fingers to the desk, the sparks jumping around a couple of times against the wood before disappearing. For any other person this would have caused a great sense of achievement, being able to use a quirk despite many years of neglecting it. Instead the blonde middleschooler opted to scream upon realization that it had worked causing the boy to lose control of his quirk, leaving behind a screaming teenager and a large flash of energy. A few seconds after the screaming ended his father burst into the room being worried about what happened to his son, his older man looked inside the room to see a burnt desk and very twitchy Tweek sitting right in front of it. The caramel haired man ran up to the boy, pushing him into a small hug before asking if he was okay.

“Yeah… It was just my quirk.” The son replies, regaining his composure.

“Your quirk?” He had a confused looking face to the question, it had been years since he last saw his son try and use his quirk, “Didn't you… not want to use that?”

“Y-yeah, but something recently happened… and I've been thinking about trying to use it again.”

“Something happened? Was it bullies?” Richard seemed concerned, worried that his son had been bullied into using his quirk. Tweek simply denies any chance of a bully and grabs the letter, one of the ends was charred but it was still readable, “A letter?” “I-it’s not just any letter, from UA.”

“UA?”

“Yes…”

“Like the big famous hero school? That UA.”

“Yes dad.” His father was in tears proud that his son was even considered for the school made for prodigies, bringing his son back into hug, Tweek could feel the warm tears from his father's face fall onto his neck, as the hug went on the boy began to hug his father back while in tears himself. After what felt like hours into the hug, Richard released his grip on his son and faced the boy, looking right into his son's hazel eyes. “Son I want you to know that I'm very proud of you.”

“I know.” After that being said Richard leaves the room, leaving Tweek alone with his thoughts, perhaps trying to get into the school wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

 

\---

The weekend was short, then again it does only last for 2 days. The anxiety of returning back to the damn place was weighing down on him, he wasn't able to sleep that night unable to predict the possible actions of his peers. He accidentally got outed by his teacher in front of the entire class, although the teasing from being “quirkless” was already tough on its own but now his entire class, no, the entire school knew that he wasn't quirkless and that he had an offer from one of the greatest hero schools in the world. _Jesus christ this is too much pressure!_ He thinks to himself as he opens the door to the classroom, everything seemed normal, the teacher was focused on her computer while all the other students were huddled within their friend groups. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he shuffled his way through students to reach his desk, putting down his bag and taking a seat.

As soon as he was done he began to notice the eyes of some students pierce into him. It was quiet for what seemed to be hours until one of the girls spoke up, “So…. Tweek, you have a quirk?” she asks.

“Yeah…” He mutters as a reply.

“Why do you feel the need to hide it so from us?” Another student asked this time getting much closer to his face than he would have ever liked.

“Not from you-nghh-something, no, someone else.”

“Ohhh and who might that be?” The voice returned from the original girl that spoke up, it was obvious in her voice that she wasn't taking Tweek seriously.

“...”

“Come tell us Tweek.”

“Quirk Traffickers…”

He hears a burst of laughter from the room, “Quirk trafficking. Are you kidding me?”

“It’s-it’s a real thing!”

“Yeah it is,” She teases, she's snickering while trying to hold back her own laughter, “in fairy tales though.”

“No way! It's totally possible, if quirk marriages still exist why can't quirk trafficking still exist?”

“I think we all know that quirk marriages don't exist.”

“Y-you can't confirm that.”

She's still laughing at the boy, clearly not considering any of his fears, “Forget that, what quirk do you have that anyone could possibly want?”

“Electricity.”

“Wait for real?” One of the guys interjects, pushing his way past the group if students.

“Yeah…” He continues, “That's quite a rare quirk. Is one of you parents a pro or something?” _God, where the fuck is the teacher when you need her._

“I know it's rare, a-and no neither of my parents are pros.”

“Then how the **fuck** do you a rare quirk?”

“I-I don't want to talk about it.” The boy gradually gets agitated, punching down on the desk with a loud bam. The teacher finally stands up from her computer and yells at the students to return to their own desks, as the boy walks away he begins to eye Tweek down. The teacher begins her lesson but Tweek finds it hard to concentrate, feeling the eyes of the other students pierce into his soul. Lunch appeared the same that day, wait in line, get lunch, then sit by himself. Tweek sat down at his usual place looking down at the school lunch, it was bland with no appetizing look to it, poking around at the meal he feels the brush of another person as they sit next to him. The blonde looks up to see who sat next to him, it was the girl from earlier, she turns to face Tweek once again.

“Show me your quirk.” She demands.

“Ngn-No.” Her face scowls as he rejects her demand, she grabs his wrist tightly, jerking it around.

“It wasn't a question jackass, I said show me your quirk.”

He frees his hand and runs off from the girl not wanting to cause a scene, the girl chases after him as he runs to his next period, he finds the door, looking through the window he notices that the lights are turned off, fearing that the door was locked he jerks at the handle, wishing that the teacher had forgotten to lock his door. The door easily opens and Tweek runs in, hiding behind the teacher's desk. Huddled into a corner he hears the door creak open, he doesn't bother to try and look under the desk to see who walked in.

The girl's voice resonates throughout the room, “Tweek I know you're in here.” Silence. She gets aggravated, “Tweek you better get out here before I kick your ass.”

The tapping of her shoes began to get louder the closer she got to the desk, shes about a foot or two away from the desk when the teacher walks in, “Annie? what on earth are you doing here?” it was the teacher who spoke, he kicks the girl out of the room.

The teacher heads over to his desk, quickly noticing Tweek huddled on the floor. The teacher helps Tweek off the floor then asking why he was on the floor on the floor in the first place. “The- the gir-no- Annie, she found out I had a-a quirk, and then she tried to force me into using my quirk. So-so I ran away and hid on here.”

“You did a good thing Tweek... Please give me a minute.” The older male reaches over and picks up the phone on his desk, dialing on the keypad, it rings for a couple of seconds as the teacher signals Tweek to take a seat at one of the empty desk. Fidgeting with his fingers as the man had called his parents and explained what happened to the boy, after a few minutes into the mundane phone call the teacher hangs up and returns his attention to Tweek, “Your parents are coming to pick you up.”

“What…”

“They want to pick you up from school, I told them it was fine, I'll give you your assignments and homework. They'll be back again later to talk about the incident with the school board.”

 _Great... Now my parents are involved. "_ It's fine really, A-annie probably didn't mean any harm.”

“We both know that's not true,” The man picks up some papers, and hands them over to Tweek, “Here's the notes and homework, wait by the front office for your parents, they'll be here soon.”

Tweek grabs the papers and utters a thanks to the teacher, walking by the hallway with all the other kids talking within their friend groups. His parents arrive around 15 minutes later, picking him up and dropping him off at the empty house telling him they'd be home late as they had to talk with the school. The house walls were silent as he sat on the floor, tears leaking from his smooth skin, the blonde tries to wipe his eyes clean. As his hands touch his face he feels a slight sting, something you'd get from getting shocked, looking down at his hand he notices the small sparks flying from his hands. Clearly he at least needed to do some work to at least get his quirk under control.

 

\---

Summer was right around the corner, the heat from the sun left Tweek drenched in sweat, beads of sweat quickly dripping down his neck. It was nearly June, roughly 4 months worth of training, 4 months past his unfortunate meeting with Annie, she still was a jerk to him but at least she didn't to do anything to him anymore, something really bad must have happened during that meeting. No matter how hard he tried the most he could use of his quirk was, at best, a fist charged with plasma.

Standing in the middle of his backyard the blonde began punching at some cardboard boxes he had set up, he missed a couple of times but the areas where is fist met with the box had a couple of scorch marks from the heat of the electricity. Clearly he still had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time as the exams would be taking place in August, breathing in and out Tweek walked over to the patio table. On it was a pitcher of lemonade and a small sheet of paper with notes.

Pouring himself a glass of lemonade, Tweek looked over at the notes he had written, it was mostly a record of how well he performed each day. He may have had full control of his quirk if at least one of his parents had shared it as well, but when you're adopted there not really much of a choice. Tweek was always grateful towards Richard and Martha, the two raised him as if he was their own, but under a situation involving 3 entirely different quirks they weren't much help. Despite this the couple did their best to support Tweek, as he trained for his exam helping him out with whatever he needed. Continuing to read over the data he had Tweek groaned out of frustration, he clearly hit a wall as he hasn't been improving much for the past two weeks, without much training experience he had no idea what to do next.

 _Maybe I should try and double my workout?_   Although he still had some stress from school, mostly from Annie and her gang being pissed off that Tweek was the one to receive a scholarship, even going as far as to spread fake rumors about him, tarnishing what little of a social reputation he had. Tweek was a relatively smart kid, getting on average high Bs, so actual classwork wasn't too hard for him, which was a good thing considering all of the stress from other aspects of his life. He wished he could have asked the athletic kids for advice but no one wanted to interact with him due to all the damage Annie cause to his reputation, the blonde bitch doing whatever she could to dent Tweek’s nonexistent pride. But with the exam coming up soon it was clear Tweek needed to make bigger improvements and fast. It was too tempting to give up, yet at the same time all of his efforts would have been thrown down the drain, even if he didn't make it into the school at least he could say he tried his best to enter. Looking down at his glass of lemonade, the blonde began to plan his workout for the next two months, opting to go with doubling his current regimen hoping that it would at least yield some results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did decide to make Tweek adopted, whoops, also if anyone ever catches any errors in my writing please don't be afraid to DM me about it. I'd love to make sure my work is written properly. 
> 
> As for my update schedule I'm hoping for weekly updates but there is a chance it may be once every other week. I have goals for at least 1K words per chapter but ideally I'd like to have 2K-3K words.
> 
> As for the next chapter we'll get to see Tweek attempt to pass his entrance exams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who read chapter 2 before November 2nd, I updated it, no major plot changes just some more sections added on. It's basically been improved on.

Two weeks until the exam, two weeks until Tweek found out if he was worthy of joining such an elite school. His training during the summer did help much more than he expected, 7 months ago Tweek was some lanky “quirkless” kid, now thanks to his training he was able to gain some muscle though not very much with, at least, basic control of his quirk as well as a couple of moves he’d been working on. His room was now much cleaner due to all of his packing, as much as he wanted to stay at home with his parents it wasn’t possible as all UA branches had become boarding schools, making Tweek question if he truly wanted to go there to become a hero or if he was just doing it for his parents. Brushing off the thought he pulled a bag from out of the closet, it was a large dark brown duffle bag made out of fake leather with a couple of coffee cup decals plastered onto it, he pulled out some random shirts and pants, a couple of button ups and a sweater his mother gave to him for christmas, finishing off the bag he pulls it over his shoulder.

Walking down the stairs he saw both of his parents in the kitchen with a small cake in front them, both were waiting for their son to reach them, Martha stands up giving her son a hug, “We’re going to miss you Tweek.” She quietly said to the boy, he returns her hug and felt a couple of tears fall from his eyes as he hugs her back tightly.

“I’m... going to miss you too, mom.” He says choking back some tears, his father was already cutting a couple of slices cake for the three of them.

After everyone had their slice of cake, his father chirped, “At least you’ll be in Denver, so it’s not too far away to visit us during breaks.”

That was true, it was an odd choice of a city but given the fact it was far away from any of the over-sized cities like New York or Las Vegas, it made some sense, the original Tokyo branch had its fair share of villain attacks, causing any new branch of UA to be a boarding school and away from villain hotspots. It was reassuring that he’d at least be somewhat close to his hometown of South Park, with the small mountain town only being at most 2 hours away from Denver.

The evening was just beginning but Tweek wished, just for this one moment, that the night would last forever. If he were to be accepted into the school it'd be a very long time until he'd see his parents again. Sitting in the living room with his mother, the two were enjoying a quick chat about the new school he'd be going to, “Ah, Tweek I'm so happy that you'll get to enjoy a new life at this school. It's such a great opportunity for you.” She says, the blonde boy could only sense pride in her voice.

“Yeah, mom. It'll be tough living by myself.”

“I heard they give you roommates in your dorm. I hope you get a sweet boy as your roommate, you better bring him over during the breaks.”

A small tint of red stained Tweek's face as he jokingly nudged by his mother, “Mom! That’s-ngn- embarrassing.”

“I know, I know.” her face pouts as she says the next section of her little joke, “But if you do meet someone special, you make sure he treats you like a prince. I don't want you left heartbroken by some jerk of a man who didn't deserve any of your love.”

“I understand mom…”

“Am I bothering something?” Richard said as he stood next to the doorframe, wearing his usual red sweater he took a next to the two, holding a flat box in his hands.

“Of course not Richard~” His mother states making some room for Richard to sit.

He places the box down to reveal a game of clue, “So I guess we're good to start with a quick board game then.”

Opening the box and setting up the game, everyone in the small family had fun with the game, enjoying quick little inside jokes and suspense that came with the game. It was a short evening for the Tweak household, yet at the same time felt like it lasted an eternity within the group of three.

 

\---

Martha bursts open the door at 4am, waking up Tweek as she digs into his closet pulling out the bags he packed for the trip, he slowly wakes up as his mother leaves the room. Quickly getting changed and preparing himself a cup of coffee, Tweek makes his way into the car, sitting in the back seat leaning against the window. The morning was full of fog as he watched from inside the car he saw the morning dew fall from flowers and blades of grass. His parents enter and start up the car beginning their two hour journey to the exam site, he spends the time in the car trying to fall back asleep while some music played from the radio.

Two hours had passed when his parents finally drop him off, leaving him with an overnight bag in front of a large building shaped as the letters ‘U’ and ‘A’, the building was surrounded by an assortment of trees and buildings, appearing more like a college campus, if it was over sized. Tweek looks over to the left; there was another 4 buildings, which he began to assume were the dorms, but had a hard time believing it as it looked more like 4 sets apartment buildings if anything else. To the right he notices a large field as well as a couple of small buildings nearby presumably shops or bathrooms. In the distance there was a stadium, which was most likely used as the grounds for the sports festival held every year, one of UA’s biggest events with its fame nearly beating the Olympics. As Tweek watches everything in awe he hears a voice directed towards him. “So are just going to stand there forever?” The voice was very nasal and sounded sarcastic, it was obvious that the person behind him was a bit aggravated as it is.

The blonde quickly turned around to face the person the voice originated from. It was a boy around his age, he had short raven black hair peeking through his blue chullo hat, the two seemed to be around the same body type, both being skinny with some muscle. Although there was one major difference, the boy was much taller than Tweek, easily towering over the much shorter blonde. The icy blue eyes of the stranger pieced into Tweek as he continued, “I asked you a question, kid.”

“Don’t -ngn- call me kid.” Tweek snaps back, annoyed by the stranger’s rudeness.

“Oh ho, so it seems like you can hear me.” He says, this time sounding very snarky, obviously being entertained by the boy’s reaction.

“O-of course I can hear you, asshole.”

“Woah, no need to go there… kid. Just trying to keep you from blocking the path.”

“I told you-nghh- not to call me that.” Tweek said, before turning around and walking towards the building, only to notice that the fucker was following directly behind him, “Do you mind, going around me? You’re -ngn- creeping me out.”

“Nah…” He said with a monotone voice. “Anyways kid, what’s your name?”

Tweek turns around to face the guy once more, this time looking directly into his eyes. The stranger nearly running into Tweek, “First, you act like a dick, when you could have easily-ngn-walked past me. Next, you start following me. Now you want m-my name. N-no way,man.”

“Look I'll go first if you want, no need to be that pissed off.” Tweek scoffs at his half assed reply, “Look if we both pass the exam then we’ll probably be in the same class right. So we might as well know each other. Like I said I'll go first, I'm Craig.”

“Look m-man I don't feel comfortable giving out my name. Ju-just go ask someone else.”

Craig put one of his hands on Tweeks should causing the the blonde to screech, before Craig is able to say anything else to Tweek the taller boy gets yanked away from the boy followed quickly by a voice, “You heard him, he clearly said he didn't want to talk. So fuck off muff cabbage.” His voice had an accent to it, it wasn't an obvious accent but it was still noticeable, sounded like it came from the north of the country. Craig scoffs, looking as if he was going to resist and continue to try an talk to Tweek. Instead the boy wearing the blue hat and matching jacket, began to walk ahead leaving Tweek and the mysterious stranger behind.

It was another guy, wearing a green ushanka hat, covering up his curly red hair, wearing a black leather jacket with a green sweater under it, the two were about the same height, although this boy was at least more bulky and chubbier than Tweek, clearly being able to see some muscle definition through his jacket. The red-head begins to speak again, “What a jerk right?”

“Ye-yeah.”

He smiles, trying to be friendly with Tweek, “I'm Kyle by the way, Kyle Broflovski. I'm here to get into UA’s hero course, but I assume you're here for the same thing.”

“I-I’m Tweek Tweak.” He replies.

“That's funny, your name has a little ring to it. Tweek Tweak...Tweek Tweak,” he says, giggling a bit as he said the blonde’s name, “I like it, it rolls off the tongue.”

“Ye-yeah. I guess it does… So-sorry if this seems personal but are you from Colorado?”

“Nah, I'm from Jersey, it's clear in my accent. Are you from this state?” That explained why the accent seemed familiar, though he probably wouldn't have guessed New Jersey.

“Yeah, I'm from South Park. It's only a couple of hours away from here.”

“That's cool, it's nice to know your family will be close by.”

“Yeah…”

“Also by any chance, have you already picked up your exam location yet.”

“Exam location?”

“Yeah, there’s a few booths up ahead where you pick up a number with your exam location. I think we're supposed to pick up our number and then head over to the conference room to listen to our instructions.”

“Oh… Well I haven't-ngn- gotten my number yet… What if they start the exam without me? All the training wasted, arGh." Tweek could feel himself panicking only to feel a reassuring pat on the back from Kyle.

“I wouldn't worry about it, exams don't start for a while. Anyways I only know this ‘cause I overheard it from some other kids, I don't have my number yet.”

“Arghhh.”

“Let's go get them together.”

“...Okay.”

The two start walking towards the large building, there's a few lines, set up by last names, Kyle and Tweek agree to meet up by a tree after picking their numbers, the lines were crowded but not as bad as he was expecting, it was clear that not very many scholarships went out. It takes 15 minutes for Tweek to get his number, slowly making his way back to the tree he spots Kyle waiting for him. “Tweek!” He says as he runs up to the boy, handing over his paper to Tweek, “I wonder if we got the same exam site?” Looking down at both sheets of paper Tweek noticed that the two were in different exam sites. “Aww… It looks like we won't be together, that sucks.”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe if we're lucky we'll be roommates when we get in.”

“I hope so Kyle, you-you seem to be pretty nice.”

“You seem like a cool guy as well Tweek, if anything we should at least exchange numbers later.”

“I'd like that.” The two make it to the entry of the school, only to be faced with a sign with a small drawing of the campus, directing the two to a different building. The two look for it, noticing that it was pretty far away. “Aww… man that sucks, why is the conference room so far away?” Kyle complains as they make their way to their new destination. “Anyways Tweek, since you were able to ask a personal question, can I ask one?”

Tweek gulps before nodding, giving Kyle the okay. “What's your quirk? Like you don't have to show it to me or anything, I'm just curious.”

“Ah, it's electricity based, I don't remember the specifics though.”

“Don't remember?”

“I-I used to be scared of using my-my quirk, I've only been using it again recently.”

“That makes some sense now, if you're curious about mine it's basically a laser I can shoot from my eyes. It takes a bit of effort and is pretty hard to control but at least it's powerful.” Kyle is laughing a bit, Tweek joins in as well.

The two talk more about quirks and home life until they reached the conference room. Taking seats next to each other. The room is loud as people are talking with each other, Tweek notices Craig sitting a few rows in front of the two. The guy seemed to be sitting alone in solitude, playing around with a pencil that was floating in midair. It reminded Tweek of his middle school years, sitting alone in solitude watching as everyone was enjoying themselves, it almost made Tweek feel bad for the jerk. Kyle noticed Tweek staring at Craig, his emerald green eyes now staring at Craig’s back.

“Isn't that the jerk from before?”

“Yeah.”

Kyle was about to say something as the lights shut off, the room goes silent as spotlights hit the stage of the room. An older man walks out, he's wearing a blue T-shirt with sunglasses covering up his eyes, the man was muscular he clearly did lots of working out during his free time. His voice is loud as he shouts into the microphone, “My name is PC Principal and I run this school. As you may have noti-" He points to a girl wearing a yellow shirt, she appeared to be whispering to another girl, screaming at her, “HEY YOU! WITH THE YELLOW SHIRT! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE THIS SCHOOL SERIOUSLY GET OUT, SO SHUT UP.”

The girl immediately stops her whispering and allows the man to continue. “As I was saying, as you may have noticed everyone has an assigned exam site. This is for your physical exam, you will be placed in fake city with many robots along with others that share your exam site. Each robot is worth up to 3 points, your goal is to amass as many points as possible within 15 minutes. Students with promising talents and scores will be accepted into the school.” Behind him was now a photos of a city map, with 4 different kinds of robots in the back, each robot blacked out so only its out line was visible, “You may not work in teams as each robot is only counted by the person who shut it down or immobilized it. We also have 1 large robot,” he says as he points to the largest robot outline, it had the boxy exterior look to it, making it seem different from the other generic looking bots. “This one acts as a decoy, and isn't worth any points. If you happen to encounter this one… Just, run off or something. There are buses by the stadium, each bus has the city number on it. Get on your respective buses, they will leave in 1 hour whether you are on it or not.” The slide changes to a map of the campus, with instructions to the buses drawn into it. “And with that, good luck future heros!”

The meeting ends and everyone in the room begins to pile out, Tweek starts to stand up to join the crowd as he feels Kyle’s hand on him, “It’s crowded and we still have plenty of time. Let’s just sit for a bit and wait for it to clear up.”

“Good idea.” Tweek says as he sits back down.

The room is much more empty around 5 minutes later, the pair begins their walk to the parking lot with all the buses. It takes maybe at most 7 minutes to reach the buses, the two start talking about their families to pass the time as they wait for the lines to the buses to clear out. Tweek learns that Kyle had a younger brother back in New Jersey, and how the two of them were both planning on being heroes together. Kyle was in the middle of a silly story about him and his brother accidentally banning a TV show within their neighborhood, when all lines had been cleared off. Saying quick goodbyes, the two enter their own respective bus, Tweek begins to find an empty seat, the bus was nearly full only leaving a couple of seat free.

He sits down on the first empty seat he finds, not bothering to look at who he was sitting next to. Despite that he couldn’t shake the feeling that the person he was sitting next to was staring at him, at least the stranger wasn’t trying to talk with him. He shuffles himself to face towards the front of the bus, ensuring his body was all within his seat. The blonde considered using the short bus ride as time to finalize a plan for his exam, the bus begins to move and Tweek’s so deep into his plans he doesn’t notice that the person sitting next to him had said something to him.

“D-did you say something?” He asks once the person tries to speak to him again, pulling Tweek away from his thoughts.

“It’s nothing, I was just talking to myself.” The voice was nasal and monotonous, and all too familiar.

Tweek jolts to face the ‘stranger’ immediately recognizing him from the hat alone. “Craig?”

“Yeah.”

He’s looking out of the window of the now moving bus, watching as the trees pass by. Tweek had no idea what to do, it was too late to move seats yet at the same time he didn’t want to face Craig once again, fidgeting around in his seat it felt very awkward to be sitting next to Craig. The bus ride was only an hour long but it felt like an eternity in hell for Tweek, it just felt weird sitting next to Craig considering their first introductions. The entire hour was absolute silence from the two’s half of the bus, meanwhile towards the back some people had decided to talk with each other. The bus hits a stop and everyone piles out, the bus left them in the middle of nowhere with a gated city.

It was huge, the decoy city might as well been able to home an actual population, despite this Tweek did his best to remain calm and not overwhelm himself. Taking deep breaths as he joins everyone else in waiting by the gate, he notices that Craig ended up getting lost in the crowd. Everyone else is chatting with each other when a loud bell sounds and the gates to the city open. Everyone floods in at the same time, Tweek wasn’t very fast it may have been a minute or so but he was only able to travel around 3 blocks. Catching his breath he hears the sound of gears shifting, noticing that right behind him was one of the robots. It was fast and had a 2 spray painted on its shoulder, the machine lunged in for an attack, Tweek taking this moment to dodge. The shock wave from the punch of the robot caught Tweek off guard, almost losing his balance, despite this he manages to touch the exterior of the inanimate object, shocking it with a quick burst of electricity. Overheating the machine it shuts off, Tweek found himself being very proud of himself for being able to take on something of that size.

Running around once again he watched the others taking on their own robots, many of the other kids had strength-based quirks taking robots out by hand. He notices there's a couple of varieties with quick selection, as there was a girl who used ice as a way to immobilize robots, everyone else seemed much more graceful in their fighting style than Tweek. Taking on a couple more robots he finds himself in a center plaza, seeing as there were many faux shops and cafes, the school was a bit too accurate in creating realistic examination areas, he stops for a moment to catch his breath. He notices a familiar tall figure, it was Craig.

The raven haired boy had around 3 different kinds of robots floating around him. Craig exhales real quick and all the robots he had in his grasp fell to the ground, breaking on impact. _Amazing… he has a telekinesis quirk._  The guy was a jerk but Tweek could at least admit he had talent, though his movements seemed amateurish. _Maybe Craig had just planned on wiping out everything with his quirk._ Tweek finally catches his breath and continues on his way, he notices that it was taking much more energy to take out the machine. Hoping that he amassed enough points to pass the exams he runs around defeating any robots he sees.

He’s running back to the plaza to check there was any new robots within the area when he notices a crowd of people running in the opposite direction. He found it weird that everyone was running the same way when the exam was still in place, but it didn’t take long to realize why all the others were running away. It was the 0 pointer robot, and it was huge, with it easily towering over the taller buildings. Preparing to make a break for it he notices something off, a lone figure laying on the ground, injured. As much as Tweek wanted to run from the bot, he knew it wouldn’t be right to possibly leave someone to their death. He continues on the path, with no plan in mind he runs past the figure lying on the ground. The machine wasn’t very fast which worked in Tweeks favor as he climbed atop large piles rubble and jumped onto a safe area near the base of the machine's foot.

Taking this as the moment to panic the blonde starts considering his options on stopping the machine, it was clear that he didn’t have enough energy to shock the machine into overheating. But he was curious enough to try and drain the robot of any electrical energy it had, it was worth a try as he had no other idea what to do in the situation. He looks around for any lose wires on the object, finally reaching something that met the description. Grabbing it with both his hands he does his best to try and drain the machine of any fuel, he feels a quick surge of energy flow through his body, believing that he had successfully drain the machine of power. Looking to the side he noticed that they were still going at the same pace as before, the only thing that changed was the fact that Tweek felt fully energized, the blonde was able to see that they were getting very close to the injured figure. Going into panic mode once again Tweek tries to shock the machine with his newfound energy, it took all of his energy but he was able to get the hunk of metal to stop. Tired from his attack Tweek began to get lightheaded, letting go of the foot of the machine, he was pretty high up maybe 10 or 15 feet in the air, with no energy left to try and catch himself before he fell he began to plummet to the ground, expecting to make collision with the ground he felt what seemed to be an aura holding him just mere inches above the ground. _So the person I saved was Craig._ It was the final thought Tweek had before he passed out from exhaustion.

\---

It’s evening when he finally wakes up in the nurse's office, being alone in the office he began to sat up, raising his hands to his temples to soothe his headache. He hears something sigh as he finally wakes up fully, turns out that Tweek wasn’t alone in the room after all. He looks over to see who had visited him, it was Craig, who now had a bandage over his cheek and one of his legs, the taller boy was sitting with his arms crossed, his blues not bothering to meet up with Tweek’s hazel eyes.

“You didn’t have to show off, I was fine on my own.”

 _Are you kidding me? I literally tried to save your life and now you’re going to act like a little bitch?_   Tweek sighs, he didn’t feel like talking with Craig again but it seems inevitable at this point, “You’re jo-joking right? You should have-ngn- seen yourself back then.”

“It doesn’t matter. I was fine on my own and you should have just left me alone, alright?”

“Excuse me. I’m sorry but-but I wasn’t the one laying on the ground helpless because I-ngn- got injured during the exam.”

“I. Told. You. I was fine.”

“No-no way. You were totally lying on the ground helpless.”

“Look. Just shut up, I’m telling you I was fine.”

“Fine be-because I was the one who went out of my way to help you!”

“This is why I hate people like you.” Craig mutters under his breath, probably not expecting Tweek to hear him.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, you heard me. People like you. People who are blessed with good quirks and begin to act all high and mighty about it.”

 _Look who’s talking Craig, you’re blessed with an extremely useful quirk and you know how to use it properly._ “Are you k-kidding me Craig? I’m the one who’s acting all high and mighty.”

“Whatever, I only came in here to tell you that. Since I’m done here I’m leaving.” Craig limps out before Tweek can say anything other than ‘Asshole’. Considering that only a few hours ago the same guy had been bothering Tweek for his name was now all of a sudden calling Tweek a cocky asshole, was just off to Tweek. As Craig slams the door Tweek begins to lay down, getting ready to fall back asleep. He hears a quick knock on the door, and a quick call of his name. It was clearly Kyle that was waiting outside the door, Tweek tells him to come in and the ginger begins to walk in, taking the chair Craig had previously been in.

“How are you holding up man.” Kyle asks clearly being worried, he may have heard about the incident from some other students.

“I could be-agh- much better.” Tweek weakly laughs back, getting a small giggle form Kyle in return.

“Anyways, we’ll be spending the night at a dorm and our results be given to us in the morning.”

“Ah…”

“Nerve wracking,I know right? Anyways I requested that we shared a dorm for tonight at least, apparently we don’t get a choice of our roommates for actual school hours.” Kyle says as he pulls out a set of keys, it was marked for room 1411. “So if you’re feeling better we can get to our dorm and settle in for the night.”

“I’m-I’m fine, just a bit tired.” “That’s good at least.”

Kyle helps Tweek up and the two leave the nurse’s office, “I’m just curious but I heard you yelling with Craig earlier, I didn’t hear what it was about. But now I’m super curious.”

Tweek laughs, pushing the down button on the elevator when they arrived, “Craig was just being an asshat, say-saying that he was fine.” The two walk into the elevator as Kyle jokes, “You know if it was me I would have just ditched him there.”

“I know, I really should have but I was too scared to see if they’d actually stop the machine if someone was stuck in it’s path.”

“Yeah, that was a nice thing for you to do, I don’t know why Craig all of a sudden decided to act like a little bitch again.” The elevator dings and the two walk out to the dorms, they walking into building 1, walking past the lobby, which had others just sitting around watching TV while others were enjoying dinner. It was clear that the lobby was for bonding with others in your grade at least that's what he assumed, the duo enter another elevator, hitting the button for the 4th floor. “I kn-know right?”

“Anyways before I forget, give me your phone. I wanna give you my number.”

“Sure.” Tweek says handing Kyle the unlocked phone, its contact list was empty with the exclusion of his parents and Kyle was quick to pick up on it.

“Do you not use your phone often?” He asks, “You only have like 2 contacts.”

“Ah, no I use it often enough. I-I’ve just never really-ngn- had a friend before.”

“Oh… Long story I guess?”

“Yeah…”

“You can just tell me it later, it getting late and the letters should be dropped off at our temporary dorm around 7 in the morning. I want to be awake for that moment.”

Tweek takes a moment to think about his parents, realizing that he should tell them the results as soon as they came in. “Same here.”

“Anyways, I added my contact into your phone so feel free to text me whenever.” Kyle says handing Tweek his phone back.

“Thanks…” The two enter their dorm, it pretty big with a small living room with enough space for a love seat and a coffee table and a small hallway with 3 doors along its walls. The first door to the left led to the bathroom, the bathroom was adorned with marble, looking very modern, with both a bathtub and a shower head. As well as a large mirror with 2 sinks. The other 2 doors led to bedrooms, both rooms look the same with the exception that they were mirrored, each with it’s own queen sized bed and walk in closet. As well as space to anything else someone would bring to the dorm. He noticed that the bedroom doors didn’t have locks like the bathroom and main entrance, it’d be awkward if Tweek walked in on his future roommate during his “Private Time”. Tweek and Kyle agree that Kyle would take the room next to the bathroom and Tweek would take the one down the hall. Nervous from his performance during the exam Tweek found it very hard to sleep, though after a while he was able to drift into dreamland.

\---

The next morning started off with Kyle bursting into his room, quickly waking up Tweek and sitting at his bedside. He didn’t have his coffee machine so coffee this morning was off the table, Kyle appears excited and giddy as he hands Tweek 2 letters, one sealed while the other unsealed. Tweek looked down at the opened letter, it was addressed to Kyle telling him his score and that he was able to join the heroics course 1-A. “Congrats man.” Tweek says, ripping open the sealed letter.

“Thanks! But you got to check your letter though!”

The letter read: ‘Dear Mr. Tweek Tweak. We have found your score of 28 points to be insufficient to join either of our hero courses.’

Rejection, Tweek was just about to give up reading the letter but he decided to continued on, ‘However, due to your heroic actions of saving fellow student Craig Tucker as well as you creative use of your quirk, we are pleased to inform you that you have now been enrolled in our 1-A heroics course. Sincerely, PC Principal.’ Tweek was crying, if he hadn’t saved Craig he may have not been able to join UA.

He was overwhelmed with emotions clinging onto Kyle, dropping the letter in the process. “What happened? Did you not get in?” Kyle was worried for his new friend.

“Barely… But I’m the same hero course as you.”

“This is great, the next thing we’ll need is to be permanent roommates and everything will be perfect.” Tweek laughs and agrees with Kyle. “They said that all the dorm assignments will be handed out next week, so it looks like we get 1 more week of family time before we leave.”

“Y-yeah…” Tweek rushes over to his phone quickly typing out the news to his parents, after Tweek finished the two made their way downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. Tweek’s new life was on the verge of starting.

\---

A week passes, Kyle and Tweek actually meet up a couple of days before school starts just to hang out with each other, Kyle ends up coming from a hotel in Denver with his family to visit Tweek down in South Park. Tweek thoroughly enjoyed that visit from Kyle, now the two got to meet up at the school again, Tweek says his goodbyes to his parents as he leaves the car with some bags, he had one extra week to settle into the dorms before any classes started. Tweek waited in line and picked up his dorm key and his roommate name, he went to the trees where Tweek and Kyle first waited for each other on the exam day. It seemed like Kyle was still in line so to pass time Tweek looked down at his room number and roommate information.

He was assigned to room 1520, unfortunately his roommate wasn’t Kyle, but instead some other guy by the name of Stan Marsh. The roommate packet didn’t have much except for height, weight, name, and a picture of the roommate. According to the file Stan was about 5’9, his photo showed him wearing a dumb grin on his face, his crystal blue eyes being very bright within the picture. He had raven colored hair, similar to someone he wanted to forget, in the photo he was wearing a red-rimmed blue beanie with a matching red pom pom. He seemed very similar to Craig, black hair and blue eyes, although Craig was much skinnier than Stan, Craig also had a much longer face while Stan’s was more round. Still reading through the file he sees Kyle approach him. “Hey Kyle what’s up.” Tweek greets his friend.

“You are never going to believe who I got as my roommate.” He says, he seemed to be in denial.

“Who?”

“Black hair, blue eyes, blue hat, and a shitty personality.”

“Wait your roommate is Craig?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus Christ man, that sucks for you.”

Kyle groans, “I knoww this sucks. Who’s your roommate?”

“Some guy called Stan marsh.”

“Nice.”

“What room were you assigned to?”

“1515.”

“Oh dude we’re on the same floor!”

“For real Tweek?” Kyle asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, I have room 1520.”

“This is both a nightmare and a blessing for you man, first you’re on the same floor as that muff cabbage Craig, but at the same time we’re on the same floor.”

Tweek laughs a bit, he still didn’t know what a muff cabage was, but any time he’d try and Kyle he’d just reply with a simple, ‘It’s a Jersey thing.’ It made for a funny inside joke between the two at least, “Yeah, but at least you ca-can just hideout in my room if he’s-aghn- being an asshole.”

“True…” The two walk over to their respective rooms, both roommates are nowhere to be seen to the two decide to get first dibs and settle in their respective rooms. Tweek once again picked the same room that mirrored the one he picked during the exam day, as did Kyle the two settled into their room and when it finally got late they returned to their respective rooms, heading off to bed. It was strange that his roommate was a no-show on the first day, but he may have had some issues to settle out before moving in. Stan does have a week before school starts, he probably lives nearby and wants to spend as much time with his family. Tweek thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep, preparing for his next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord I'm sorry if Craig is too much of a jerk, I promise he's going to get much better. Anyways next chapter shouldn't be a Tweek based one but instead we'll be heading into Kenny and Butters side story, which is loosely based off the spin off boku no hero academia illegals, which I do recommend reading. Thank you for everyone's patience with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late update, it been a huge mix of excuses, first I was out of town and any moment I found to work on this story I was faced with some writers' block.
> 
> Also, next chapter may be another Kenny based chapter or a continuation of Tweek's story.

Being poor sucks, it's just a fact. Kenny was a nice boy born to a poor family of 5. The boy had always wanted to a be a hero ever since he was little, making himself a little mask out of paper and giving himself a alter ego. Kenny was now 14 years old and a hero, though not an official one, committing his heroic acts under the night sky. The morning sky fills the apartment with light, Kenny groggily gets up, lazily putting on the same orange parka he had been using since 6th grade, the wear on the clothing was obvious with many tears crappily sewn back together by his minimal sewing skills. He was the first one to wake up in his room, his older brother sleeping peacefully on the stained mattress, placed right beside the barred off window barely covered by the torn up curtain. He gives his brother a light shove with his foot, watching as the other slowly began to wake up, his caramel hair still covering his face as he began groaning. Leaving the room he's faced with his parents arguing over something menial in front of the kitchen table, his younger sister Karen already eating a bowl of cereal, not once looking up from her bowl. Kenny decides against greeting his parents, it would have been too much of a hassle to try and end their argument. He grabs himself a bowl from the cabinet, the ceramic bowl had a couple of chips on the edge from being dropped a few times, though the blonde didn't pay attention and ended up with a small cut on his finger. Cursing under his breath he picks up the box of cereal, pouring a moderate amount of the stuff into the bowl. Pulling out the chair next to Karen he looks down at the finger he cut, the only thing left was the dried up blood other than that there was no sign that he had ever cut himself. Slipping down into the seat he ruffles Karen’s hair, smiling and giving her a quick greeting, he's faced with some protest from the girl but she quickly started giggling and said her quick good mornings. Sure, life wasn't perfect at his home, hell, sometimes it was terrible. But, Kenny would change anything about his life at all.

Today marked the start of freshman year, it was a low grade high school, nothing too great about the place. It didn't have any good sports team or a notable band, but it was the closest place, being at most a 20 minute walk from his apartment. The dirty blonde quickly leaves to start his first day of school, Karen waving goodbye as he opens the apartment door waving returning a goodbye wave, his parents still yelling at each other as they make their way to their own room.

He walks down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment building,opening the door to expose the sun's rays, hitting him straight in the face, the rays of light exposing the small sprinkles of freckles on his face. He raises his arm above his face, shielding his eyes from its rays as he walks down the barren road only a couple of passerby's on the other side of the street as well as a fee cars that passed by. It made sense, as this was one of the worse sides of town, crime running rampant as well as the many barely livable buildings. Not to mention the homeless problem, with many living in a couple of abandoned buildings, they weren't even the friendly type of homeless, often hearing rumors that they tried to attack anyone who entered their turf. He was surprised that there were only two or three major gangs that he knew of that operated in the area, the only time Kenny even bothered trying to fight gangs was when he became his hero alter ego Mysterion, protecting this half of the city from gang rule. His vigilante counterpart had made sworn enemies with many of the people living within these dark alleys of Denver, he was glad he never decided to expose himself in front of anyone, keeping both him and his family safe from gangs, for the most part at least.

He walks down a couple of blocks, reaching the convenience store he frequented when groceries were needed, outside the stood a man. Tall with short black hair, covered by a striped fedora with a matching gray suit, the man stood outside idly waiting. Although the man wasn't doing anything illegal by the rich clothing Kenny could tell he was probably up to no good or at the very least was involved with some type of gang, the dirty blonde keeps an eye on the guy trying to memorize anything that stood out about him for future reference. Unfortunately the man wasn't exactly facing Kenny from the opposite side of the road, the man trained on the door to the store instead of the other side of the street, He finally passes the mysterious man making it to the next block. The more Kenny walked the more he began to dismiss the man, eventually letting it escape from his mind.

It takes another 10 minutes from this encounter for Kenny to reach school, opening the doors to enter the place. It's empty in the hallways, with the exception of three boys surrounding a much shorter bright blonde haired boy, each of the bullies exchanged kicks on the poor helpless boy on the ground. He already was in tears at this point, his arms and face already was bruised, as much as Kenny didn't want to get involved he knew that what the 3 were doing was wrong. Calmly he walked up to one of the them and placing his hand on the kid's shoulder, yanking the taller black haired kid back. “What the fuck?” The bully says, pissed at him for pulling him away from his human punching bag.

Kenny sighed before hastily replying, “You need to stop before you get into trouble.”

“What's it matter to you?” another one of them, leaving the kid and walking up to Kenny trying his best to look intimidating, the gray eyes of the bully looking intently at Kenny, “Trying to save your faggy boyfriend?”

 _How fucking creative._ “Look, I don't even know him but I clearly know beating the shit out of him isn't going to help anything.”

The second bully prepares for a punch when he's held back by the first, “We'll stop for now.” He says, walking off the other two trailing behind him quickly. The blonde boy was still crying on the floor, writhing in pain from all the abuse. Kenny quickly kneels down beside him, giving him a quick pat on the head.

The boy mumbles something, but Kenny doesn't catch it. Kenny helps the blonde up, having some trouble at first the boy is finally able to stand on his own. Picking up his bag from the floor the boy looks up at Kenny, “Thank you…”

“Kenny.”

“Thank you, Kenny.” The boy is ready to walk off, but he stops in his tracks realizing he forgot something, “Aw… jeez, shucks. Sorry Kenny, I forgot to give you my name.” He’s fidgeting with his fingers, not even able to hold eye contact with Kenny.

“It's fine, really.”

“No, no, no. I owe this to you. I'm Butters, if you ever need anything from me just ask.” He walks off before Kenny can even say anything back, looking up at the clock on the hallway he realizes there's only a couple more minutes until class started.

Walking aimlessly around the halls Kenny eventually finds his first period, he repeats the same process until it's lunchtime. He finds a seat right in the middle of the hall, watching as the lunch line fills up. He watches as people begin to fill the other parts of the table beside him, he notices three familiar faces sit in front of him. Their faces belonged to the bullies from this morning, as soon as the ringleader noticed that Kenny had seen them sitting in front of him, he began to speak, “You know that Butters kid from this morning?” as he says this he pushes back his black hair from covering his eyes.

“...Sort of" Kenny says back, it felt uncomfortable for the blonde to sit in front of the three knowing their lack of morals, “Why?”

“You see… that butters kid is different from both you and me.”

“I don't think I'm following.”

The redhead sitting next to the main bully finally speaks up, being aggravated at the fact Kenny didn't seem to understand what they were trying to say to him, “The kid’s fucking quirkless.”

The black-haired one continues, “Exactly, and with that we give punishment to the boy.”

“Just because he's quirkless. You guys pick on him.”

“Long story short. Yes.” He leans in closer to Kenny from across the table, his dark eye focused solely on his face, “So if you want to stay out of trouble with us, then don't get involved with Butters.”

 _A single wannabe thug is more intimidating than you three._ “Fine,” the 3 pick up their lunch trays, “But… If I catch you in the act, you guys are in for a world of hurt.”

The redhead drops his tray, once again entering Kenny’s personal space, “Like hell. It's not like you're some fucking hero- no- that damn vigilante Mysterion. So stop acting like one.”

 _If only he knew he was speaking to the infamous vigilante Mysterion at this moment._ “I may not be a hero but at least I have some basic decency and know that it's not okay to beat up a kid because he's different.”

The guy scoffs and walks off with his friend, when they finally pick their own seat, far away from where Kenny was sitting. waiting a few minutes to ensure the other boys had settled down permanently, the dirty blonde finally notices his growling stomach, looking over at the lunch line much clearer than before. He stands up, leaving behind his bag, as he enters the line he notices a familiar face, it was Butters. Only a couple of people ahead of Kenny, Butters was already picking out his meal. “Hey! Butters!” Kenny calls out, louder than he expected getting a few glares from the people between them. Butters flinches when he hears Kenny call out his name, the baby blue eyes of the smaller boy looking up towards the taller male.

“Oh, hey Kenny.” He says meekly.

Walking through the line as Kenny picks out his meal. Butters was already paying for his meal when Kenny was close enough to talk to him at a decent tone. “So... Are you sitting with someone already?”

“Ah no…” He answers, finishing off his transaction, the next person starting theirs.

Butters is waiting for Kenny as they continue on their idle conversation. “Perfect! How about we sit together?”

“A-are you sure Kenny? I wouldn't want anyone to bother you because of me.”

“They already did, and I told them to fuck off or take a fist to the face.” Kenny replies joyfully, making a quick clench of his fist emulating a punch.

“That's so cool…”

“Anyways you want to sit together.”

“Yes! Do you want to sit where I was or where you were?”

“Either is fine by me.”

He smiles, “I'll go get my stuff. Wait here.” leaving Kenny at the register. Kenny starts paying for his meal, getting his school ID out of his pocket, scanning it's bar-code. He moves out of the line, letting the next person pay for their meal, he walks over to the exit of the lunch line. He tries to find a place to wait for Butters, finding a cement column nearby the entrance to the line. Leaning beside the column, he catches Butters walking towards him, his face much brighter than it was this morning, despite his black eye from the kicks.

“Over here!” He calls, waving over to Kenny. He walks over to Butters, leading him to his seat. The tables surrounding his was already filled with other students as well as a couple of seats on his table had students sitting on them. Putting down the Styrofoam tray and moving his bag out of the way Kenny takes his seat, Butters taking the space next to him.

Kenny turns to face Butters who was still trying to fit into the seat, “Hey, let me see your schedule.”

“Oh sure.” He says finally fitting into the seat, he turns around and looks through his bag for a bit pulling out a folder decorated with kitten stickers.

“Cute.” Kenny mutters.

Butters turns over not catching what Kenny said, “Did you say something Ken?”

“I said your folder looked cute.”

“Oh that.” He closes it to look at the cover, his bright baby blue eyes looking down at one of the kittens, “Thanks!”

He opens the folder once again and finds the bright yellow sheet with all his class listed on it, handing over the paper to Kenny. He takes his own copy of the schedule out, comparing the two side by side. Turns out the two shared 5th, 6th, and 7th period together. “Looks like we have a few classes together.”

“Really?”

“Yup, look over here.” he says pointing to the class on both sheets, “We share English, Heroics I, and Algebra I"

“That’s great!” Butters replies, his face clearly showing how excited he was.

The two eat their lunch in peace, causally talking about the latest heroes and villains. Butters showing a couple of articles on the most trending hero, the famed Japanese hero ‘All Might’ was top of the list quickly followed by another Japanese hero, Butters showed lots of passion towards the topic, knowing just about anything about any of the heroes listed. “You know Ken…” He says, his face shifting from its formerly gleeful state, “It's weird to have some quirkless kid try and become a hero right?” he seemed like he was doubting himself and his apparent dreams.

“It's weird, yes, but at the same time you have to consider the amount work quirkless people put into society. I wouldn't be surprised if ten or so years in the future there would be quirkless heroes just like the old days.” The words seemed simple as they came out of Kenny’s mouth, almost as if they were supposed to mean nothing, yet it so clearly meant the world to Butters.

The bright blonde returning to his gleeful state, “Thanks Ken.”

The two continue on for a couple more minutes when the bell rings, the two picking up their stuff and empty trays, tossing the Styrofoam lunch trays into the trash on their way out. The English room was towards the back of the school, giving the two time to talk to each other in the hallway. While on their short journey, Kenny noticed that a couple of people tried to trip Butters over while giving the pair glares. At first, he thought it was the same three from before, but it turned out to be entirely different students who had done the act. Kenny turns over to Butters, a slight sense of worry in his tone, “It seem that people don't really like you here.”

“Yeah… Most people tend to hate quirkless people because we're seen as useless. Doesn't help that I joined the heroics class at this school…” He faces the floor still walking forward as they reach the door, his small hands grasping the door handle. “Either way, I'm used to it by now. You know? It's just part of the daily schedule.”

It really shouldn't have been something Butters was used to, abuse by his peers, never once having someone to trust. It seemed that just this once Butters had the chance to, at least, make a friend for the first time. The door opens easily revealing that about half the classroom was full, the two walk in trying to find empty seats that were next to each other. There happened to be a couple in the back, the two dropping their bags on the floor. The loud thud cause a couple of people to snap the their heads back giving the two dirty glares for a couple of seconds before returning to their own conversations.

The teacher walks in, she was middle aged with the generic matching body type, well at least with one exception, her breasts sagged all the way down to her waistline giving her a funny appearance. Her tied up brown hair faced the students as she began to write her introduction, writing her name out on the whiteboard, “Hello students, my name is Mrs. Choksondik" The students begin to giggle at her, she turns around a stern look towards the class, “Do we have a problem class?” silence. She continues on giving a quick run down of her English class, there wasn't much to it given that it was the first day. The only important thing being the materials needed for the class as well as dates for tests, the period ends at the sound of the bell, students quickly picking up their bags and rushing out the door.

The pair leave the classroom, squeezing through their classmates as they try to fit through the door. Walking down the hallway, filled with other freshmen, the two are talking about their family and home life, “So… Kenny do you have any brothers or sisters.”

“Actually, yes I do, my brother graduated last year, and my sister just started middle.”

“That's nice, it's lonely being the only kid.”

“You know, I've never really considered what life would be like without them. Sure, they can be annoying at times, but I still love them to death.”

“Wow…”

The heroics classroom was much farther than expected, the room much larger than any of the previous classrooms, probably around 10 or 15 large tables with chairs scattered around the room. Only a few tables were occupied, but it was quickly changing as more and more people came into the classroom. Picking out a table in the back the pair sat across from each other, looking up at the teacher who was standing in front of the board a presentation already prepared for the students. He waits for the rest of the student to pile in, his arms crossed as he taps his foot against the floor. By the time the bell rings the class is full, a couple of girls had joined the two talking about some middle school drama they were apart of, the rest of the room was loud everyone talking with their own tables. Suddenly there was the sound of a loud air horn, Butters immediately flinching at the sound, the screech from the small hand held device causes everyone to shut up and look towards the source, it was the teacher his stern eyes looking at everyone as he begins to speak, “Now that all of you have shut up, I'll begin with our lesson.” he walks up to his desk, putting away the air horn he had into one of his desk drawers, “First thing I need to do is set up some rules,” switching the slides to one filled with different classroom rules, “Rule 1, absolutely no cellular devices in this class. Rule 2, if you aren't going to take this class seriously then get out, it's a waste of both my time and yours.”

The teacher continues on with his speech, Kenny looks towards Butters who was sweating profusely from nervousness. Kenny reaches over tapping on his shoulder, immediately getting the attention of Butters, “You'll be fine.” Kenny whispers.

The boy smiles and returns his attention to the presentation. The teacher continues on with his rules, he continues through the presentation, giving details to all aspects of his heroics class, “Now I know this school isn't anywhere near the level of UA when it comes to heroics courses, but you all have to understand that being a hero is more than where you went. It's what you do for the community, so when you leave this class I want you to think about why you've decided to become a hero. That's all for today, be sure to come in tomorrow with your reasoning. Class dismissed.”

The bell rings and the packed room begins to leave, Kenny once again looks over at Butters, he's less anxious than he was before, but he still looked like he had something on his mind. Once again tapping on his shoulder Kenny asks, “You okay Butters?”

“Yeah… I'm just thinking.”

“Don't think too hard or we are gonna miss our next class.” Kenny says lightly nudging Butters shoulder, leading the boy towards the door of the semi-crowded room.

Butters shuffles out of his seat, grabbing his baby blue bag from the floor. Leaving the room the pair work their way to their Algebra class, the rooms way only about a hallway away within that short journey Butters was once again tripped by a random student, only this time he completely fell to the ground. The students merely scoffed at the blonde and walked away, leaving as quickly as she came. Butters quickly picks himself up, brushing any dust he may have collected off. Worried about Butters, Kenny quickly asks if he was okay. “Yeah, I'm fine. She just caught me off guard.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ye-yeah… Let's just get to the classroom.”

“Look Butters, I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Are you sure you're okay?”

As soon as the question was thrown out Butters avoids eye contact with his friend, walking off leaving Kenny to trail behind him, “...Yes, I'm sure Ken…”

They walk into algebra in silence, the room itself is bursting with the voices of others. Kids yelling at each other from across the room as the teacher sat at her own desk using the computer. The classroom was full with only one desk left open, Butters stayed waiting by the doorway, “What do you want to do? There only one seat left.”

“We can try to share the desk if you want, if not I'll sit on the floor.”

“Aw jeez Ken, you don't have to.” walking over to the sole empty desk the two try their best to share it, ultimately ending with Kenny sitting on the floor next the desk, Butters insisting that he should be the one on the floor.

The room still remains loud, the teacher never once leaving his seat, after what seemed like hours he stood up, quieting down the class. “Look I know that today is the first day of school. But if I'll be perfectly honest with you kids, I don't have anything planned. So I'm Mr. Michelson and I'm your algebra 1 teacher, and now you guys are free to do whatever you want until class ends.” the young teacher says, immediately returning to his seat after finishing his quick little speech, the classroom quickly returning to its loud state.

Among the noise Kenny hears Butters quiet voice from above, unable to hear what he said, Kenny replies with a quick ‘What did you say?’, “I said do you take the bus?”

“Oh that, no I walk.”

“What a coincidence, I walk as well!”

“Really? Where do you live?”

“The apartments close to the heights.”

“That's a few blocks from where I live.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it's not that close by. Probably around a 15-20 minute walk if you know some shortcuts.”

“Maybe we can walk home together!”

The dirty blonde gulps, thinking about the higher crime rate within his block and the dangers Butters could possibly face, “That's probably not a good idea.”

Butters pouts, “Why not?” he protests.

“I live in a pretty dangerous area, lots of violence and stuff”

“I swear I'll be careful Ken, so please can we walk together?”

“I bet if I said no you'd still follow me.”

He giggles, simply agreeing to the statement, the loudness of the class nearly drowning out his voice.

The bell eventually rings dismissing the pack of children, Butters and Kenny being the last to leave the room, walking down the stairs packed with kids. Walking down to the doors to the school, finally exiting the building after 8 hours of being stuck there. The walk was quiet for the most parts, the sounds of cars passing by on the road as well as the chattering of those walking down the street. Kenny and Butters quickly enjoying their walk down the street, Kenny telling Butters some funny memories of his family, Butters laughing and giggling at the stories. Finally reaching the side of town Kenny was worried about, Butters notices the dirty blonde searching around for any sign of any gangster. “I swear everything is fine Ken, you don’t have to worry.”

“Sorry about that Butters, but it’s better safe than sorry.”

“I guess that is true.” He says, cheerful the platinum blonde joining in on the search. He seemed much more different from the person he was only a few hours ago, going from a curled up boy on the floor defending himself from a ruthless assault from bullies to a gleeful and hopeful boy, despite his injuries. His black eye seemed to be settling down, it was still noticeable but it was clear that it has some time to heal.

Luckily that day didn’t to have that much gang activity, reaching Kenny’s apartment without any problems. Walking up to the second floor of the build, reaching the door of Kenny’s apartment. Kenny, still worried about the smaller boy, “Are you sure you’re going to be fine? I can walk you to your place if you want.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine Kenny. We can walk down together tomorrow if you want.” He says waiting for Kenny to enter his apartment, watching as the taller slides his key into the lock.

“That’ll be perfect, we can meet up at 6:50.”

“Perfect!” He says walking down the stairs after saying a quick goodbye. Entering the apartment to be met with his brother surfing through random TV channels, locking the door Kenny pulls out a drink, joining his brother. Despite that he still had worries for Butters, maybe he should have walked the boy back home despite his protests.

\---

Butters walking down the unfamiliar roads was pretty intimidating for the young boy, he didn’t know too much about where he was going and with the added fact that Kenny was very hesitant to let Butters walk down with him added on to his anxiety of the place, but he did want to walk down with his new friend ignoring any chance of danger from the place. Whipping out his phone Butters pulls up his GPS, creating route to his own home, walking down the pathway he noticed many dark alleys, some ending in dead ends while others led to different roads. He found a place to cross the road, leading to the front of a convenience store walking past the store he noticed an alley. Similar to the others, a couple of large trash canisters and a barren alley. Preparing to ignore and continue on his own walk home he hears the screaming of a man, looking once again into the alley he notices a man running towards him.

Scared Butters prepared to bolt it out of there, as the man approached Butters noticed that the man was injured bleeding from his abdomen. As soon as the man finally approaches the boy, he begs the light blonde to help him. Freaked out Butters quickly gives a suggestion, “Try the trash cans.”

Helping the man up into the trash bin, closing the lid. Not long after a group of men came running in, the men quickly yelling at the boy, “WHERE THE HELL IS HE.”

Doing his best to remain calm Butters responds, “Who?”

“Have seen you a man? maybe 5’8 has black hair. Not hard to miss.”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen anyone matching that description.”

“Whatever kid. He must have run down a different alley.” The group of men running back to where they came from, disappearing as quickly as they came in. Waiting a couple of extra minutes to be safe Butters helps the man out of his hiding spot.

“Thanks kid..."

“I-It’s no problem mister, more importantly you should go get yourself checked out.”

“I’ll be fine. Kid, give me your name, I’ll have to repay you somehow for what you’ve done.”

“Ah... it’s fine you were hurt and being chased down, it was the least I could do.”

“Just give me your name and who you’re affiliated with kid” The man says blankly.

“A-ah, Leopold Stotch and I don’t understand the second part.” Quickly blurting out his birth name mayb have not been the best idea for this situation, but the boy didn't know what else to do.

“I’m Lorenzo Russo, and are you not affiliated with a gang?”

“No-no, I don’t live too close to this area.”

“Whatever brought you to this parent of town Leopold was also a godsend for me, if it weren’t for you I may have lost my own life.”

"Oh geez, I wouldn’t be that confident about it.” Butters says nervously chuckling, “anyways why were you attacked?”

“A drug deal gone wrong, you see, I run a relatively large gang that goes by the name of Amore. I was supposed to be dealing some heroin to those thugs before I knew it one of them became angry and tried to stab me.”

“Oh…”

“Anyways kid, if you ever need anything please contact me,” he says handing over a business card, a fancy little thing making the man appear more professional considering the fact he was a gang leader, “or maybe it’ll be the other way around.”

“Huh?”

“I’m getting old, and I need a successor. If you are interested just think about it.”

“Aw- jeez- we just met, and I doubt I’d be able to handle a gang.”

“Kid, I trust you and I owe you if you really want to run this gang I’ll teach you how to take care of Amore.” It was the final thing the man said, before walking off leaving Butters alone with the small business card in his hands. Fidgeting with the card the boy made his way back to his own home.

\---

It took longer than expect for Butters to return to his own apartment, taking a couple of wrong turns leading to the boy getting lost a couple of times, he finally unlocks the door to be faced with the yelling of his father.

“BUTTERS WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!” The unbridled rage coming from his father’s voice.

“Sorry dad, I was walking with my new friend Kenny and I accidentally got lost on my way back.”

“WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT EXCUSE IS THIS.” His father striking the boy on his abdomen, Butters wincing in pain from the previous bruises left behind from his bullies.

“I also ran into a man who needed my help.” Butters said through tears waiting for an opportunity to escape to his own room.

Another strike, his father visibly more upset, “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LYING.”

“Dad I swear I’m not lying! He said his name was Lorenzo and that he ran Amore.” he had his arms up protecting his face as he prepared for another strike from his father. Only to be met with silence, his father calming down, his face turning into dread.

“Amore is what you said right Butters?”

“Yes…”

“Go to your room.” Without a word the boy walks into his own room, sitting down at his desk examining the card once again. What kind of power did that man hold from before? The mere mention of the gang caused his father to stop his assault on his son. Butters pondering the true power the gang actually held and what kind of mess he managed to get himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter with is great! I'll always feel bad for Butters, also sorry for any unwanted "OCs" (I'm air quoting this because I wouldn't exactly call them OCs) I mean the only OCs in this story are really just teachers since I ran out of adults that I wanted to be put in (Randy doesn't live nearby the school, Gerald and Shelia live in New Jersey, etc.) or filler characters because I already have planned out where I want each cannon character to be so I did in fact run out of them.
> 
> Also for those curious as to how I pick out quirks its a huge mix of things. Mostly they are based on Fractured but whole (Tweek's electricty, Kyle's laser, Kenny's regeneration, etc.)  
> But you may have noticed a weird one (Cough, Craig with telekinesis, cough)  
> The reason Craig has telekinesis was because of Scott Malkinson, since both are brutalists and use their fists for fighting I realized the two would be too similar if written into the same story, (Both characters are 1-A)  
> So I let Scott keep the strength based one, while giving Craig whatever I felt would be fun to write (Well I mean there was also the Pandemic Episode to inspire me.). The process will be the same if I encounter the same problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA I forgot to mention but I have a tumblr!!  
> Nikkousol.tumblr.com (Art blog) and snackdubbz.tumblr.com (Main blog)

Tuesday began with a fresh morning breeze and the sound of cars driving by, the time was six, too early for Butters on a regular day, but today was special. He was preparing to meet up with his newfound friend brushing his hair and getting changed as he normally would, as he put on his jacket he noticed the business card fall out of his pocket. He still had to make his decision on Lorenzo’s proposal, it was off that the man offered a child he never met before an entire gang and a powerful one at that.  
Walking into the kitchen his mother was there placing slices of bread into the toaster and pulling out some jam placing it on the table, “Good morning Butters,” she states as he takes his seat on the first chair he sees.  
“Mornin’ Mom.” He says cheerfully.  
She nods in acknowledgment, continuing on with her daily tasks. The toaster rings and she pulls out the toasted bread, laying it onto a place and she finished off an egg that was in the pan. Gently setting the egg atop of the toast, quickly handing the plate to her son, to which he takes. She continues cooking as he eats, leaving the house with a cheery goodbye as he walks down the road, trying to memorize the location of his friend's apartment.  
“I really should have given him my number,” He mutters to himself. All the other people walking along the pathway as he began to jog down the sidewalk, losing track of path he remembered a couple of times Butters finally finding something of familiarity in the area, a quaint convenience store, a quick sigh of relief escapes his breath as he stands in front of the store, taking a moment to catch his breath and check the time. 6:47, he’d be late if he continued wasting time waiting around the store. Looking off into the distance, searching for any sign of the apartment building, or at least, any sign of Kenny. In the distance, he notices the familiar bright orange color of Kenny’s parka, or at least that’s what he’s able to assume it was, running towards the person wearing the orange waving at them. As the light blonde approached the other, who was busy looking down at his phone, he began to yell to pull his attention away from the phone.  
The distance between the two lessened, Kenny finally getting a better look at the friend, he nonchalantly says, “Oh hey Butters,” Butters quickly nodding in reply, “ I was afraid you'd get lost.”  
“Yeah, I almost did, but then I found the store and you just so happened to live nearby it.”  
“Damn, I realized a while after you left I should have given you my address.” He chuckles, motioning for the two to start walking.  
Walking beside the dirty blonde Butters chuckles along, replying to Kenny, “Yeah, I was scared I'd get lost as well. Luckily I didn't.”  
“How's your black eye?”  
“Much better! I almost forgot about it.” Glad that his dad hadn't hit him in the face, or else he'd have Kenny worrying about him.  
The road was once again quiet, the two walked together in silence, every once in awhile chatting about something small. The roads seemed barren, the entire side of town felt so empty, on his side of town everyone was friendly enough, the sidewalks always having a bunch of couples walk by. Instead, the sidewalks were empty, maybe one or two people walking down the road.

As the school became more visible as they walked down the road, Kenny asks the boy, “What's your first period?”  
“Biology.”  
“Ah, I have Spanish 1 so we aren't anywhere near each other.”  
“Aw jeez, that sucks.”  
“What language did you pick?”  
“I went with French. It seemed fun when I signed up.”  
“That's cool, I just went with Spanish because it seemed like the most useful option.”  
“That's true unless we have a bunch of Canadian transfer students.”  
Kenny snickers, “I guess that's another reason to pick French.”  
Butters joins along, walking towards the lingual arts hall, “Kinda sucks that all the normal classes are so far away from each other.”  
“It's not too bad, but it still sucks nonetheless.”  
They reach the Spanish room door, saying goodbye to each other, as Butters walked down the hallway, some kids were leaned up against the wall waiting for their teacher to arrive, others already making their way inside of their classrooms. He was alone as he passed the next couple of hallways, finally reaching the staircase, taking a few steps up. Others were walking down the stair rushing to make it to far away classes, Butters walked along the inside edge grasping onto the handle tightly, in an effort to avoid being pushed down the staircase. The wave of students passes, as he paces himself towards the top of the stairs, his firm grip on the handle loosening as he reached the final couple of steps.  
After being pushed down once or twice by others the platinum blonde learned it was easiest to just hold onto the handle as tight as he could as he walked upstairs. It's a funny thing really, you're only a little different from the others and they quickly start to treat you like you're nothing but garbage on the street.

He remembered the simpler times when all the kids were still waiting for their quirks, including Butters. Each kid playing with toys with their friends, until one day a kid developed his quirk in the middle of class.He had a simple quirk, something along the lines of paralyzing someone for a couple of seconds. Yet, that simple, menial quirk meant everything to the class, he went from some preschool kid with a few friends to the most popular kid in class within a few minutes. Everyone wanted to know everything about him, including Butters. As everyone watched in awe as the boy with his newfound quirk began to show off his new powers, paralyzing a couple of girls with it. Only to be met with a wave of praise from the other kids, each kids screaming his name, “Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!” they went on and on. Butters watched from the sidelines amazed at the idea of possibly getting a quirk, everyone in the class was still a little too young to be showing signs of quirks. Kevin approaches Butters, possibly noticing that the blonde hadn't approached him as he was showing off his quirk, “Do you like it?” he asks.  
Butters confused at first, he wasn't used to others wanting to hang out with him, mostly only hanging out with a couple of other kids, “M-me?”  
“Yeah you, do you like my quirk?”  
“Yeah, it's really cool.”  
Kevin smiles and walks away from Butters returning to the group. The next day Kevin once again approached him, this time asking about his favorite heroes, after hearing Butters answer he'd walk away returning to his group of friends. It continued on and on until eventually, Kevin asked to become friends with Butters, little did he know that this innocent friendship would lead him to the dark place he was in now.  
At age four, a year after becoming friends Kevin, Butters began to feel strange feelings towards his friend. At the time it may have been something as simple as wanting to be better friends, yet to the small boy it felt much bigger to him than that, thinking to himself that it was weird to feel that way towards Kevin, who knows, maybe he'd catch cooties from being with the black-haired boy so much. At age four, Butters discovered he was quirkless, he wasn't immediately abandoned by friends. The blonde had gone to the doctor to discover why his quirk was showing up so late, only to learn that he was, in fact, quirkless. Kevin and his other friends stayed hopeful, cheering Butters on despite their differences.  
In the fourth grade was when things finally begin to spiral out of control, now at age 9 and still quirkless. Most of the other kids distanced themselves from Butters, not really caring much about the quirkless kid, but it didn't matter to him, he still had Kevin by his side.  
At age 9 was when Butters made his first fatal mistake. It had been halfway through the year, the warm feeling in his chest growing each and every time he met up with Kevin continued. He was still confused by it, but Butters knew Kevin would have more experience. One day while walking together to school the blonde boy stopped and asked his friend, “Kevin you're good with love thing right?”  
“Yup, I've already had 1 girlfriend, I may as well be a master at love.”  
“What does it mean when you have a warm feeling in your chest when you are around them?”  
“I asked that to my mom and dad before, when I still had my girlfriend, and they said that means you're in love.”  
“Love?”  
“You know, like when you want to date a girl in the class.”  
“Oh… then I think I may be in love.”  
“With who? Nelly? Annie?” He gasps and jokingly says, “Tammy?”  
“No, none of them."  
“Then who?” He smiles, “I promise I can keep a secret.”  
Butters sighs, worried, but overall trusting of his friend, “You.”  
Everything falls silent, Kevin's face turns from that of joy to one of disgust, “You're joking right? I'm a guy.”  
Distressed Butters tries to reassure his friend, clearly failing, “Yeah! I-it was just a joke. I promise!”  
Kevin doesn't fall for it, opting to punch Butters in the face, yelling at him before running off, “You're a fucking homo. That's disgusting, stay the fuck away from me.”  
That was the day everything finally went wrong, nobody wanted to hang around with him. Everyone hated him, everything went straight to hell.  
That was the first and last time he ever managed to feel that warm feeling in his heart, eventually his parents found out, sending him straight to a gay camp. Every day was hell there, he even watched a couple of older kids in the camp try and commit suicide. He was pulled early, returning home from the camp, when he arrived at school once again he hoped that everyone would believe he was cured. Instead, rumors were spread, everyone treating him worse than before.  
Butters shook his head, trying to forget his own past, just trying to accept his present, he finally reaches the biology room door as he feels a familiar tingling sensation come from his heart.  
_No way it can't be._  It was the same feeling that got him into his own personal hell.  
_Love._  
_This can't be right, I barely know him. Let alone fall in love with him._  The backs away from the door, running to the nearest bathroom, entering a stall and locking himself in. _The second Kenny learns that I'm gay he'll abandon me, just like Kevin did._ Curling himself into a protective ball, while sitting on the toilet, not caring that the bell had already sounded, starting his class. Continuing to reason with himself as he tried to calm himself down.  
_Kenny doesn't have to know, as long as I keep my stupid mouth shut. We'll get along just fine._  Inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace, in an effort to stop himself from breathing heavily. He's been in the stall for nearly 10 minutes, the period almost halfway done, when he finally leaves the stall, splashing his face with water and drying it off as he ran to his classroom.  
The teacher scolds him and marks him as tardy, he walks to the seat he had yesterday and sits himself down. Pulling out an empty notebook and copying down anything the teacher said. The period passes by without any problems, Butters suppressing any thoughts about Kenny he had, the less he thought of his new friend the better. He packs up and walks towards the next, his head low as to not face anyone in the hallways, approaching his next destination, world geography. He shared this class with Kevin, making it very awkward for the boy to be there. It may have only been the second day at school but Butters could feel some sort of tension in the air as he sat in his chair. Kevin eyeing the boy, as he unpacked his pencil bag, as soon as the two made eye contact the blacked-haired kid immediately turns his head away, focusing on his own work.  
The class starts with a lecture from his teacher, mostly on the current unit as he explains when the first quiz and test will take place, as the teacher went through his powerpoint. As he wrote down some notes on a blank page, he notices that Kevin once again was staring at him, the dark-haired teenager soon becoming a distraction to Butters.  
Unable to focus on the teacher’s words, his former friend’s eyes were focused on the board. _Now, I’m the one staring at him. How awkward..._  Kids sitting next to him begin to pick up their stuff, a clear sign that the class was about to end, Kevin quickly joining in and leaning over to his friend on the right. Whispering into his ear, then snickering. Butters places the notebook back into his bag, returning his pencils to his pencil bag, then picking it up and leaving the classroom.  
The next two periods were boring, listening to a lecture as he wrote down notes. Classes were almost too full for the room, his French class had a couple of kids trying to share seats, with varying degrees of success. Most of the kids seemed to come from entirely different middle schools, as he wasn't able to recognize many kids. It was a good thing, so far his high school career had kicked off without any problems, only kids from middle school ever bothered to try and start something, everyone else just ignored the situation.  
The halls were loud as the blonde walked towards the cafeteria, finally excited to meet up with his friend. Throwing his bag onto their seat, walking over to the lunch line. It wasn't as full, given that he was much early than the previous day, choosing his meal from the limited options, nothing looks appetizing in the slightest. The school often didn't add salt to items as a ‘health benefit’, in reality it just made everything bland and tasteless. Paying for the meal was quick, taking the tray to the table after everything had been paid for. Kenny was waiting there, scrolling through his phone as Butters approached him, placing his tray on the table.  
He looks up noticing that Butters had already gone off to get food, “You came pretty early right?”  
He feels guilty, as he probably should have waited for his friend to show up, “Yeah, the line was almost empty. Sorry…”  
Kenny points to the line, filled with groups of students trying to get their meal, “I wouldn't feel bad, the line becomes hell after a couple of minutes, and when it's finally at a decent size you only get a couple of minutes to eat.  
Butters giggles in return, “Yeah, I guess.” Pulling out the plastic fork from the wrapping Butters asks, “Then are you going to go soon? or are you just going to risk it?”  
“I haven't decided yet.” He says, “Anyways, how's your day been?”  
“Boring, for the most part, getting into the basics of the class.”  
“Same here,” He continuously looks over at the line, probably keeping track of its size.  
“I'm not ready for heroics today honestly, I didn't think much about the homework he assigned.”  
“I think if you just say whatever comes from the heart he won't mind, but there's always the chance he forgets about it.”  
“Yeah, but I still feel bad about joining. It kinda feels like I joined without being qualified at all, meanwhile, some other kid with talents could have been taking my place.”  
“Yeah, and that kid with talent could be a total asshole, like the three guys from yesterday.”  
“But he's still more qualified than I am.”  
“So what if you're quirkless, as long as you put effort into something you're passionate about eventually you'll have to get results.”  
Butters sighs in defeat, he knows Lenny is right to some extent, he just finds it hard to believe. “Look if you don't think you're strong enough, I'm more than willing to let you join me for workout sessions.”  
Butters eyes gleam at the opportunity to become stronger, “Really?”  
“Yeah, sure. I mean it'll be fun to have someone join in.”  
“How often do you train?”  
“Almost every day, with some breaks.”  
“Do you want to meet up this weekend then?”  
“Sure, my house or yours?”  
“Either!” Turning over to see Kenny start to put his phone back into his pocket, as the other teen was becoming more involved with the conversation, “Ah! Before I forget, can you give me your number?”  
He stops midway, turning on the phone as he unlocks and hands it over to Butters. The phone is on the home screen, filled with apps, some organized into folders, others scattered around the screen, pressing down on the contact app. Kenny's phone already has a few people in it, he hits add contact, adding in his own information before handing it back to Kenny, “I'll text you so you have my number.”  
“Su-sure!”  
Kenny types something into his phone, hitting send and a couple seconds later Butters’ phone vibrates, the message popping up on the lock screen. As he finishes off writing in Kenny’s name into his contacts, Kenny announces that he going to get lunch, Butters nodding as the dirty blonde leaves.  
Kenny is gone for maybe a minute when someone takes the seat that belonged to Kenny, Butters doesn't look up assuming that Kenny had just returned after discovering the line was too long, “Welcome back Ken, was the line too long.”  
The voice of the person that responded was deeper than Kenny’s, sounding rougher compared the smooth one Kenny had, “It's not Kenny.”  
“Oh think you may have the wrong seat-" He looks up, Kevin sat on the seat, the black haired boy is alone sitting next to the blonde, “Kevin?”  
He sighs, then responding, “Yeah it's me.”  
Confused the boy asks, “What are you doing here? I didn't even realize we even had the same lunch.”  
“I'm only here until Kenny gets back, if he saw me here he'd kick my ass.”  
“Then why are you even here.”  
He sighs, not facing Butters, his voice seemingly emotionless, “To ask a couple of things.”  
“O-Okay… What are they?”  
“I heard you joined the heroics course.”  
“Yeah, I did.” Butters looks away in guilt, expecting some sort of insult for joining the class he was least fit for.  
He sighs once again placing his hand on his temple, “Does the teacher even know about your…” he pauses, “Condition.”  
“No, he doesn't.”  
In the distance Kenny is paying for his meal, Kevin keeping an intent eye on the bright orange figure, standing up from the teacher, “Then before you embarrass yourself, just drop out.”  
Kevins is getting ready to leave, only really lingering around to hear what the broken-spirited boy had to say.  
“No.”  
He turns around in confusion, never once expecting the boy to respond, “What did you say?”  
“I said no. I'll still keep doing heroics.”  
He facepalms, starting to walk back to his own clique, “You're only making your grave deeper.”  
The fit, raven-haired teen is already gone by the time Kenny returns. Taking his seat back, glancing behind him to the figure of Kevin walking away.  
Kenny looks over, only really recognizing Kevin as the bully from yesterday, “Did he do something to you?” he asks, clenching his fists.  
Butters stares down at his own tray, the food left behind quickly becoming cold from his neglect. If only Kenny wasn't so nice to him, or at least if only he didn't have a thing for boys, then maybe the blonde wouldn't keep having his own shortcomings.  
“I still don't see why he bothers you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean being quirkless is different, but still it's not something to bully someone over.”  
Kevin hadn't told him, which was a good thing. At least he'd be able to enjoy Kenny’s comfort until their relationship crumbled, “Yeah…”  
“Makes you wonder what fucked up shit happened in their past to act like that.”  
“Kevin isn't that bad. It's mostly the redhead.”  
“You really shouldn't defend them, they have trash personalities.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“One day was enough to know, it's not like they even like you.”  
“I mean not now, but before.”  
“Before?” Kenny looks confused.  
“Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Kevin and I used to be friends, we then had a falling out.”  
Kenny remains silent, quietly muttering an apology.  
“Anyways, it doesn't matter at this point. We have English next, right?”  
“Yeah, Ms. Choksondik seems like she'll be interesting,” he chuckles, “for all the wrong reasons.”  
Butters chuckles, picking up the plastic fork, trying to eat whatever was left of the meal. Kenny scarfing down whatever was on his plate. The two barely are able to finish the meal, the belling cutting off Butters as he was trying to finish off his last few bites, as he walked up to the trash can, throwing in the styrofoam plate. Kenny follows suit, approaching Butters after squeezing through some kids that were trying to leave as well.

\---

Sitting where they were sat yesterday, the two talked to each other as Ms. Choksondik waited for everyone. As soon as the class filled up, the teacher left her seat. Pulling out some paper packets from her drawer, place one on each desk, “This packet has some of the most important things we'll be learning this year. Be sure to not lose this packet.” Butters gets his first, opening the booklet, it was mostly filled with grammar rules, and formats to different essay types.  
“We use this booklet for essays, I only hand out one for the entire year.”  
The entire class nods, after she finishes passing them all out one kid makes a snide remark about the teacher, cause his half of the classroom to burst out laughing. The chestnut haired teacher, immediately getting pissed at her own students, yelling at that half the class to be quiet, ending up with more jokes from the class directed at the teacher. It continues going back and forth between the kids and the much older teacher, Ms. Choksondik only stops when the bell rings. Everyone immediately leaving the classroom and walking to their next class.  
The walk to the heroics room felt shorter than it did yesterday, the duo having no problems with kids trying to tip over Butters, making everything much more easier. The light blonde was glad to have his new friend by his side, Kenny was nice to him and others tended to leave him alone when Kenny was by his side. If only that relationship would last forever, Butters visiting Kenny on weekends as the two worked on their shared goal of being a professional hero. Kenny opens the door to the classroom, having Butters walk in first as they try and find their seats from yesterday. They barely get on their seats when the teacher has his air horn go off, everyone ceased their actions as the teacher began to write on the whiteboard.  
“Today starts the first day of creating your hero persona, we will spend the next couple of days designing costumes. Then for the rest of the week, we'll decide on hero names for ourselves and present them to the class.” He says writing keys parts of speech onto the board, “Homework is to start designing your costumes, we'll get time at the end of class tomorrow to work on them. Right now we're going over the basics of Heroics.”  
Butters reaches into his bag, pulling out his pencil case an empty notebook. Flipping to the first empty page as he writes in his title, catching each word that came out of the teacher’s mouth and writing it onto the paper. Kenny looks over at the boy, watching as he intently wrote down as many notes as possible, he looks down at his own paper for comparison. He was using some scrap paper he found around the house as a notebook, his page barely had anything on it just a couple of words and his name, as he looked up again Butters had already flipped the page, writing more notes for his class. Although the boy had been born with a disadvantage, he always tried his best to catch up with his own peers. The dirty blonde looks up to the teacher, his whiteboard filled with various names of laws surrounding a hero’s duty, he makes an effort to write the name of the law down, with a one or two-word description, as he tried his best to listen to the teacher. School had never been his strong point, often barely passing his own middle school classes, he was much busier fighting crime on the streets, spending whatever spare time he had in his Mysterion costume. He still had that attitude, to his school wasn't that important, just something he had to pass if he wanted to take the hero exam and go pro.  
He notices Butters looking over him, watching as he struggled to come up with some extra notes, watching as the boy giggled at his struggles. Coach Whiffman stops his lesson, giving the students time to start on the project he assigned for them. Butters scooches over to Kenny, handing over his notebook, “You looked like you were struggling.”  
“Yeah… I'm not really one to write noted that well.”  
He laughs before changing the topic, “Do you already have a costume design in mind?”  
He did, but it was something he already used for his illegal hero persona Mysterion, Kenny didn't like the idea of being exposed as the true identity of Mysterion. It'd bring him more trouble than benefits, his safest option would just to create a new costume and identity entirely, “No... Not exactly do you have something planned?”  
He smiles and nods, “Yup! I've never really tried drawing it out or went too far into detail about it.”  
“That's nice…”  
“Anyways, what time should we meet up during the weekend?”  
Kenny pauses, his hand resting on his chin as he thinks, “Does Sunday at 4 work for you?”  
“I'll have to check with my dad, but it should be fine.”  
“It sounds like a plan.”

\---

Algebra was the same as any other class for the two, Butters intently writing his notes while Kenny only wrote down basics. The classroom was less crowded than it was the day before, some kids may have gotten their schedule changed, it didn't make much of a difference. The room was still barely able to fit everyone, one kid had to sit on an extra chair, pushed towards one of the desks. The teacher seemed nice enough, answering any questions any of the kids had, no matter how pointless the question may have been, it was a good way to end off the day. The bell ringing, dismissing everyone who walked out nearly at the same time. The school halls filled with students as each one left the school doors, Kenny and Butters walking the same route from that morning.  
“Mr. Michelson seems pretty nice,” Butters says cheerfully, matching the same pace as Kenny.  
“Just wait till the semester ends and everyone drives him crazy. Then he won't be as nice.”  
“I hope that doesn't happen, he's such a great teacher as of now."  
Kenny chuckles, “Same here, Butters. Same here.”

\---

Butters drops off Kenny at his apartment, walking down the sidewalk to return to his own home. Trying to keep a mental note of where to go for the next morning, he walks down the path, keeping in mind the names of the stores, never really paying mind to the people that walked past him. He only stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around preparing to make a run for it after he saw the person's face. After catching a glimpse of the man's face, he was almost immediately able to recognize him, it was Lorenzo.  
“So, Leopold have you thought about my offer?”  
“Ah, no, not exactly.” He replies, not looking the older man in the eye.  
He chuckles, “It's a big decision, I know.”  
“Yeah…”  
“How about I show you what it's like.”  
“I don't know Lorenzo, I mean if I come home late again my dad is going to be angry again.”  
“Don't worry kid, it'll only be a few minutes.”  
“I-I don't know.” He stammers, “I mean why don't you just use someone that's already in the gang?  
The older man's voice becomes stern, “They're all untrustworthy dogs.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Everyone else in the gang, I wouldn't trust a single one of them to take over my position.”  
“I don't see why you'd trust some kid you've only met for a few minutes.”  
He chuckles in response, “Yeah, it'd be logical that after our encounter yesterday we'd never meet each other again. But you see, I'm desperate at this moment, I need someone that they don't trust to take over for a few months.”  
“Why someone they don't trust?”  
“It's more complicated than that, it's more like, someone they don't know. Someone they can rally behind while I'm gone and try to take over what I've started.”  
He starts walking off Butters trailing behind, wanting to hear what the man had to say, “Do you just want someone to babysit it?”  
“I guess you could say that. I just need someone to make sure there is no mutiny going on, someone who isn't from the gang its self or any gang at that.”  
Butters looks down, he knows he shouldn't get involved, but if it was something he could do to help someone then he'd be willing to give it a shot, “I-I don't get to do anything… Illegal, right?”  
Lorenzo smiles, “Of course not, all you do is tell them how to get things done and keep an eye out for traitors. I'll teach you everything you need to know.”  
Butters stepped back ready to walk away from the man, he's heard what he's needed to hear, “Then I'll give you my answer on Friday, I'll see you then!”  
“I'll be seeing you, Leopold.” The man says, walking off into the depths of the alley, as Butters runs off towards his own apartment. The idea of running a gang, even if for a temporary time, was still scary to Butters, but just if mentioning the name Amore managed to get his father to stop hitting him, what would Stephen do if he learned that Butters was running the gang. _Maybe he'd leave me alone for once, maybe I'd finally be free from everything._  As he walked down the horizon, towards his apartment complex, the idea of running Amore still flooded through his mind, he may try and take up Lorenzo’s offer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like I'm super sorry to anyone who actively wait for updates I know I said I'd updated once a week or once every two weeks but like writer's block hit me hard. Then I had a vacation to go to and I finished this chapter a few days ago, so I just got to post it now. 
> 
> But onto the good news!! I finally finished the first chapter to my monster of a fanfic. It's nearly 10k words and I'm still trying to decide if I should post it now or wait until the second chapter is near completion.  
> Also, I already got a big headstart on chapter 6 so!! Hopefully, I won't miss my made up deadlines.


End file.
